1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to video-previewing systems and video-previewing methods thereof, and more particularly, to frame-based video-previewing systems and video-previewing methods using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of the rapidly grow of touchable equipments, electronic devices, such as smart phones, PDAs, tablet PCs or Ultra Mobile PCs (UMPCs), are equipped with a touch screen which is directly touchable may be provided as a main input device for users to play or preview the video. Users of the handheld devices can slide their fingers to drag a progress bar to find a starting position in the video where they want to start the video browsing. For seeking or jumping to a special video frame of the video, however, no quick method can be provided yet such that users may spend a lot of time to seek for the video frame that they want to review, thus lacking of capability of quickly viewing for the digital video data.
In addition, for current video player, the video at the specific time point has to be clicked by fingers so as to browse the video. Movements of the fingers, however, are often inconsistent with the proportion of the progress bar that it moves, making the desired time point of the video can not be clicked exactly.